


Starflower

by soahpysoahp



Category: Behind Cloaked Eyes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soahpysoahp/pseuds/soahpysoahp
Summary: "I will love you forever like the moon holds the night, I'll be the stars, and you the sky."





	Starflower

The four members of the “owo bandits” sit around a crackling fire, the nighttime surrounding them within and without.

Ace plays a soft tune on his guitar, careful not to wake forest creatures and to help settle everyone into a quiet mood. Marta lays upon a log adjacent to him with her arms behind her head and her legs crossed at the ankles. Woe sits and stares at the flames while Iolena sits next to him, staring up at the stars. The softest glow is cast upon her cheeks and within her eyes.

Ace’s song comes to a slow end, followed by a yawn.

“God. I’m exhausted. I think it's time to hit the hay, y'all.” Ace whines as he rubs his eyes.

Marta, pretty much half asleep slurs, “That’s a good idea.”

Marta and Ace get up from their spots and start lazily walking towards the makeshift tent they all made for the night.

Woe stands up and looks down over at Iolena, whose eyes are now shut but her head is still lifted towards the vast, open sky.

“Are you coming, Iolena?” he says quietly.

Iolena’s eyes slowly opened as she turned her head to look at the man before her.

“In a minute, thank you, Woe.”, she smiles.

He nods his head and begins to make way towards the sleeping area.

*

As Woe’s taking off his boots and nearly settling into bed, he hears a rustling sound outside his tent flaps. He takes a peek outside and sees a figure running towards the lake near that’s near their campsite.

He quickly and quietly, careful not to wake his friends, ties his boots and takes long strides toward where the figure once was.  
As Woe makes his way out of the forest and onto the shoreline of the lake, he finds a pool of turquoise hair sitting on the dock that looms over the lake.

The dock creaks below him as his feet make contact with it, which unfortunately, frightens Iolena.

She nearly jumps out of her skin and turns to look at whoever could possibly be coming to join her.

“Oh my God, you scared the crap out of me, Woe!” Iolena whines.

“What are you doing out here?” Woe asks more concerned for her safety than the fact that she nearly shit herself.

She gestures wildly to the sky, “What else? I’m stargazing. Ya know, connecting and all that fun stuff.”

“Oh.” Duh.

She rolls her eyes with a smile on her lips and turns toward the sky.

Woe makes his way down the dock, sitting and joining her at her right, on the edge of it.

He looks up and is taken aback at how beautiful the stars look tonight. He’s never seen such a clear sky in his life. Iolena sighs dreamily next to him. He looks over and sees that her eyes have shut and her freckles are glowing yet again.

Carefully watching how each individual freckle lights up her face the same way the stars shine up in the sky, Woe quietly observes the goddess before him.

Moving his eyes slowly up and down her long body, flashbacks of every moment they’ve shared together fill his mind. The moment they first met. The moment they first touched, as friends of course. Their fun moments, their deep moments, every single one of them seemed to overload within his brain.

But something was telling him that this moment right here was one of the most important moments that they ever have, and ever will share.

As Woe’s eyes slowly make his way back to Iolena’s face, he finds that she’s staring right at him with the smuggest look on her face.

“Watchya starin’ at there, pretty boy?”, she purrs.

“You.” Woe says without missing a beat and half embarrassed at the fact that Iolena just caught him.

Iolena’s smirk quickly drops as red fills her cheeks and she softly says, “Oh.”

They both quickly turn away and stare into the water, showing a muddy reflection of teal hair and violet skin, almost as if they’re a watercolor painting.

Hearts racing, they both slowly work up the courage to speak to one another.

“Woe-”

“Iolena-”

They both chuckle at the incident. “You first, Woe.” Iolena says.

He gives her a look before taking a deep breath. “I’m thinking of travelling on my own.”

“WHAT?!”, Iolena yells. “Why?”

“I don’t think you guys really need me…”

Iolena shakes her head and turns her body toward him.

“Woe. Listen to me. We need you. _I_ need you. We can’t be a team without you. You complete us.”

“But-”

“No. I don’t care what you say. We need you here with us. To fight, to protect us. _To be there_. I need you to be here, okay? You can’t leave me. Because I-” Iolena cuts herself off.

“Point is… you can’t leave. I won’t allow it.”

Woe glances over to the water and watches the way it flows and folds over itself, seeming endless and infinite.

“Woe…” He glances up to the one before him. “You are worth so much more than you could possibly imagine. I promise you this. You are not your past, unless you allow it to take control of you. You have helped not only me but others in ways much larger than you could ever imagine.” She grabs his hand and smiles softly.

“ ** _The stars would be so proud to know their atoms created someone like you._** ”

From this moment forward Woe’s question that had been looming inside his head since the day he had first met Iolena had finally been answered.

He was in love with her.

To say the least, but he knows he has to stop running away from the things he wants - the things he _needs_ \- in order to achieve some sort of comfort in his life and to fill the void that has emptied him and prevented him from living a satisfying life.

He needs to stop running away and be there for them. The world.

For her.

“Iolena… I…” Woe begins to say.

“Woe.”

“Yes?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you and honestly I’m not entirely sure if I’m ready but right now feels like the perfect time to tell you and- oh god what if this is a complete flop what if you don’t-”

“What is it, Iolena?”

“I’m… I’m in love with you. I’ve _been_ in love with you. Pretty much since we met. Except it didn’t really hit me until later but- I’ve always been in love with you, and-” Woe places a hand on her knee.

“Iolena.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m in love with you too.”

She stares at him like a deer caught in headlights for a few seconds before her face melts into one of the softest smiles his eyes will ever lay upon.

“I’m glad…” Iolena whispers to Woe, realizing how close they are now; just mere inches away.

Eyes going half-lidded and faces tilting, all seems to be right in the world as the two different worlds collide into a kiss that feels as if the universe is at peace with itself and everyone within it.

As they slowly lie down onto the dock, kisses continuing, the water flows beneath them and the stars shine above them; the world is an infinite space.


End file.
